


spice of life

by i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Cute, Developing Relationship, Discord: Malec Server, Fluff and Humor, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: "Alexander...is Maryse okay?""I don't recommend asking Mom that," Alec grinned. "It's a very loaded question to ask a fresh divorcee."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	spice of life

**Author's Note:**

> Week prompt - FORGOT  
> Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.

Magnus squinted at his and Alec's handiwork, blowtorch securely grasped in his hand as he gently browned the perfectly swirling edges of the lemon meringue cake. 

Magnus had held onto this immensely successful recipe for all his life, thrilled at the prospect of finally being able to share it with someone who was beginning to mean everything to him. Magnus had wanted to surprise Alec along with a little get-together with their friends. But it turned out that Maryse wanted to visit and neither of them could refuse. Magnus was genuinely looking forward to finally meeting the person whom Alec spoke of with such fondness that his heart ached, and Alec seemed equally excited for the chance to be able to introduce them before graduation.

When he asked Alec how he wanted to spend his birthday—his first since they got together. Magnus really shouldn't have been surprised when Alec kissed him and simply said, "together."

— 

They stood together, watching the red glow of the oven.

"Don't be nervous. She'll love you."

"I know she will," Magnus winked. "I'm worried about this monster. I haven't baked in years."

Alec slipped an arm around his waist and rested his chin on his soft, unstyled hair. "It'll turn out perfectly."

—

Magnus watched anxiously from the kitchen window as Maryse said something inaudible to Alec while spooning a fifth helping of cake into her mouth. Her lips puckering for as many times. 

"Alexander...is Maryse okay?" he asked when Alec stepped beside him.

"I don't recommend asking Mom that," Alec grinned. "It's a very loaded question to ask a fresh divorcee."

"No," Magnus huffed, "I mean, _look_."

Together, they watched her eyes twitch.

With a startled gasp, Magnus carved two pieces of cake, offering one to Alec.

Then the other shoe dropped.

Identical expressions of horror and disgust flashed over their faces before Alec broke down into laughter. "She said it was great!" he wheezed in between breaths.

"Which jar did you get sugar from?" Magnus asked, properly shocked.

Mutely, Alec pointed to the one in which Magnus stored salt. Magnus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is exactly why I asked you to _taste_ the batter!"

"I forgot!" Alec said, still shaking with laughter. He pulled Magnus in his arms. "And in my defense, I was very distracted," he finished in a low murmur. 

"U-unbelievable," Magnus gaped at him, swatting his shoulder. Alec held him tighter, lips brushing Magnus' cheek when he turned away.

"Babe, it's _fine_."

"You're not the one on trial here!" 

"You're not on trial either," Alec laughed fondly. "She really likes you."

"You think so?" Magnus appeared slightly pacified when Alec nodded vigorously. He let Alec kiss him, hands tangling in his hair, fingers grasping.

"Boys," Maryse cleared her throat before looking in. "I might order some ice cream. What would you like, Magnus?"

Completely embarrassed, Magnus buried his face in Alec's shirt, letting Alec relay his order. "She's an angel," he cried when she'd gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
